


sad stuck davekat one shots

by Cosmicstories



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fandom, Homestuck - Freeform, Multi, Sadstuck, kinvent, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicstories/pseuds/Cosmicstories
Summary: lol just a dave kinnie who needs to vent and whats a better way to vent than through fan fiction sksksks. uhh if you want you can request stories too?





	sad stuck davekat one shots

dave nov

I'm home, waiting for karkat to return from a visit to rose and kanayas. i didn't go with because he and i had a fight before he left and we both need a bit of space to cool down. i didn't expect to get a call from rose t 2:35 am.

"Dave, has karat returned home yet? kanaya asked him to tell us when he got home before he left and its been been almost five hours since he's left. She's getting quite worried." rose's words came to a surprise to me. he usually texts me when he's on his way home. "no he hasn't come home yet. when did you say he left?" I asked her. "he left around ten, has he not called you?" she responds to my question. "no he hasn't. i haven't talked to him since he left to go to you house." i said starting to get worried. "he did mention you two got into a fight before he came over but we didn't think it was too bad. Maybe try calling him, see if he picks up and is okay." she suggests. i agree with her and then hang up. 

i pull up karats contact in my phone and press the call button. i get up from the couch while it rings and nervously pace around the living room. it goes to voice mail. i call again, still nothing. i remember we put trackers on our phones just in case one got stolen. i pull up the tracking app and click karats phone, it takes a second to locate his gps signal but it ways he's at terezi's apartment. "why the fuck is he there this late?" i ask myself, honestly a little irritated. i pull up terezi's contact and call her. i wait for her to pick up. voicemail. i call again and finally i get something. she picks up, "hello? ave? what do you want? its lie 3 in the morning." she asks sounding a little annoyed. "yeah, i know sorry but i wanted to see if karkat was there. he hasn't talked to me in a couple hours and he left rose and kanaya's place at ten." theres a long pause of silence after i ask if he's there.

the finally i hear a giggle and then someone shooshing someone else. "terezi is karat there? is that him shooshing in the background?" i ask starting to get a little annoyed about not getting and answer. "uhhh dave ill have to call you back in the morning I'm a little- there was another long pause of silence- busy" she giggled before she hung up. now I'm pissed. i walk to the door, put on my red converse, time hoodie, and grab my keys. after driving a long to terezis house i notice karats car down the street. I'm enraged now, i park in front of terezi's house, i take a couple deep breathes to prepare myself for the worst. once i have myself collected i step out of my car and walk up to the door. i knock on the door and wait, theres no answer. i ring the bell, still not answer. i look under her matt fro a spare key. bingo. i let myself in closing the door behind me. not caring to take off my shoes i walk into the living room. karats hoodie and phone were on the couch, i pickup his phone and turn it on. he has five miss calls from kanaya, rose, and myself. plus all the texts we sent him. i put it back down on the couch and turn towards the stairs.

i hear another one pf terezi's giggles, followed by karats voice. I can already tell what is happening and i don't want to believe it. i want to go home and present this never happened, pretend karat and i never got into a fight and that he didn't end up here in they bitches house cheating on me. all this over a stupid dumbass fight? i can't believe this is happening. i take deep breathe and walk towards the stairs. i slowly make my way up stairs and to terezi's bedroom door. i can her them in there together, it makes me sick. makes me sick to my stomach knowing that my boyfriend is in there with a girl i thought was a friend. i guess i was wrong about both of them. i grip the door nob and slowly twist it. the room goes silent as i open the door. my fears came true when i saw my boyfriend and close friend together half naked in bed together.


End file.
